


The Emperor's Master

by Fuhrer_Twilight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred tops, Alfred's name is now Liberty, Feels, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, historical figures, strange romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhrer_Twilight/pseuds/Fuhrer_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forbidden love story of an ambitious emperor and a British-American. A relationship with manipulation at its core, it slowly blooms into a beautiful love, even if its at the eleventh hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Master

The ship docked in the port of Ajaccio, Corsica. Out of all the people that left the ship, one family in specific stood out the most to him. It was a family of four: the mother, a brown-haired plain beauty, the father, a blonde with blue eyes, the daughter, an exact replica of her mother, and the son, who resembled his father. 

“They wook to be mwy age,” he said to his older brother, who nodded once he spotted who he was talking about. 

“Pewhaps be fwiends watew,” was the reply he got. He turned his attention back to the family.

The girl was walking diligently next to her mother, already showing composure proper of a young lady. The boy, on the other hand was energetic. He couldn’t stop looking around his new home. While feeling fear, he felt eagerness. His mother had said that the Lord had willed them to live there, so he accepted it. He planned to make the best of it.

He noticed a boy with black hair watching him. He had grey eyes and was accompanied by what appeared to be his brother. He felt a surge of determination to meet him, befriend him. For some reason, he felt an attraction to the little boy. 

Deciding to make the first move without leaving his mother’s side, he smiled and waved at the black haired boy. The boy raised a hand, as if he were returning his greeting.

They both felt something deep inside, as if butterflies had taken flight.

**Author's Note:**

> So I do ship Alfred (America/US) and Napoleon Bonaparte, the emperor of France from 1804-1814 and briefly in 1815. I refer to the ship as "AmeNap".
> 
> In this fanfiction, before confusion comes up, Alfred is a human. He is referred to as "Liberty" or "Liberte" throughout the fanfiction because to me he was born into a Puritan family and his mother is the representative of the Puritan faith (may do a detailed fanfiction on this later, not now). "Alfred" wasn't a Puritan name, and after some research, I chose Liberty for several reasons. One of them was because his mother wished to express her joy at being an ocean away from oppressive Arthur and her mother, the Anglican Church. Since Arthur isn't his father or a close relative in this story, he shall be referred to as Liberty, although he will be called Alfred at times for certain reasons throughout the story.
> 
> * = "They look to be my age." (if not obvious)
> 
> ** = "Perhaps be friends later."I tried doing children's talk but I most likely failed. Children aren't a strength of mine.
> 
> If you don't like where this story is going, you may express your thoughts politely as a comment. I will listen to you but I won't change the main pairing. It shall remain.
> 
> They are both children in this prologue. Alfred's family has moved to Corsica, fleeing the tension building up in the thirteen colonies.
> 
> I seriously do hope you give this fanfic a chance and don't disregard it simply because you have never heard of such a pairing before.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
